Cinta Bersambut
by Tachibana Ema
Summary: Tuhan, kalau memang ini jalanmu untuk aku menemukan sang belahan jiwa, aku rela di jadikan bahan gosipan satu sekolah / For Event LOVE4INO /Gemini 5/
**Cinta Bersambut**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Tachibana Ema**

 **.**

 **Warning AU, OOC, miss typo, bahasa lu & gue**

 **.**

 **For Event LOVE4INO Gemini/5/IrukaIno**

 **.**

* * *

"Hayo, pagi-pagi udah bengong aja!" buyarlah lamunanku gara-gara cewek tengil di sampingku ini. Dia sahabatku, Haruno Sakura.

"Ish, ganggu aja sih. Lagi enak-enak ngelamun juga," kataku sambil pura-pura sebal.

"Sory deh, sory. Lagian pagi-pagi udah ngelamun aja, kesambet setan baru tahu rasa loh," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah dia langsung mendaratkan bokongnya dikursi sebelah tempatku duduk. "Lagian ngelamunin apa sih? Atau jangan-jangan lagi ngelamunin Pak Iruka ya? Hayo ngaku aja."

"Hehe... emang lagi ngelamunin Pak Iruka," kataku sambil nyengir.

"Huh, dasar. Udah jangan terlalu di pikirin soal pernyataan cinta lu itu, kita semua tuh tau kok kalau Pak Iruka emang ganteng dan berkarisma, tapikan sekarang Si Doi udah punya tunangan. Jadi buang tuh jauh-jauh pikiran kalau lu bisa ngegaet Pak Iruka."

"Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, gue akan tetap memperjuangkan cinta gue ini Sakura," tekadku bulat. Aku Ino Yamanaka akan memperjuangkan cinta yang sudah terlanjur bersemi di hatiku ini. Ya, aku akan berjuang demi cintaku pada Pak Iruka.

"Susah emang ya, nasehatin orang yang keras kepala kaya loe," kata Sakura kesal. "Ingat jangan nyari-nyari gue kalau suatu saat nanti lu sakit hati karna cinta lu tak terbalaskan. Udah ah, gue mau ke kelas sebelah dulu, mau balikin buku Sasuke nanti keburu bel masuk."

"Ya udah sono, yang lamaan aja di kelas sebelahnya. Biar gue bisa ngelamununin Pak Iruka sesuka gue."

.

.

Ahh... pagi-pagi gini, emang paling enak ngelamunin cowok ganteng kaya Pak Iruka. Pak Iruka itu guru baru di sekolah tempatku menempuh ilmu, SMA Konoha Gakuen ini. Selain ganteng dan berpostur ideal selayaknya pria-pria dewasa lainnya, dia itu juga pintar, berkharisma, baik hati dan murah senyum. Karena senyumnya itu banyak siswi-siswi yang suka padanya.

Termasuk aku, Yamanaka Ino siswi kelas dua di sekolah ini. Aku nggak terlalu cantik seperti sahabatku Sakura, tapi tidak terlalu jelek juga, ya pokoknya kecantikkan ku ini standarlah. Tapi banyak juga teman-temanku bilang kalau aku ini manis, manis banget malah. Sampai-sampai mereka ingin menimpukku pakai sepatu mereka. Ya, mungkin itu karna mereka iri sama kemanisanku ini.

Walaupun ada beberapa cowok-cowok dan adik kelas yang naksir aku. Aku nggak terlalu peduli sama mereka. Karena hatiku ini sudah terlanjur kecantol cintanya Pak Iruka, malah sampai cinta mati! Jadi apa pun rintangan yang menghalangi untuk mendapatkan cintanya Pak Iruka akan kuhadapi.

Semua perasaan ini berawal saat Pak Iruka baru mengajar di sekolah ini. Saat itu aku belum mengenal Pak Iruka, karena Pak Iruka hanya mengajar anak kelas tiga, sedang saat itu aku masih murid kelas satu, jadi aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dan lagi, dulu aku menyukai kakak kelasku, Gaara.

Gaara adalah murid kelas tiga di sekolah yang sama denganku. Tapi sekarang ini dia sudah lulus dan kuliah di luar kota. Dia itu cowok yang keren banget menurutku, orangnya kalem dan murah senyum, ya sebelas dua belaslah sama Pak Iruka. Gaara juga populer di sekolah ini karena dia kapten tim basket. Biasanyakan kalau kapten terus orangnya keren dan baik hati, pasti fansnya banyak. Nah aku ini salah satu fansnya saat itu.

Berawal dari ngefans itulah rasa sukaku pada Gaara berubah menjadi cinta. Kalau yang namanya udah cinta apa aja pasti dilakukan untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, jadi saat itu aku ikut tim cheerleaders supaya bisa deket-deket terus sama Gaara. Dan semua usahaku itu memang berhasil, aku jadi bisa deket sama Gaara dan kadang aku jadi temen ngobrolnya kalau jadwal latihan kami lagi barengan.

Pada sore itu, selepas Gaara selesai latihan basket. Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk menyatakan perasan yang selama ini aku pendam kepadanya, aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang niatnya mau aku berikan selepas aku menyatakan perasaanku nanti. Saat itu aku menunggunya di depan ruang klub basket, tapi karna Gaara tidak juga keluar, aku bertanya pada temannya, kalau kata temannya Gaara tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah selesai latihan. Jadi aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama di sini.

Tapi selang sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Gaara kembali dengan wajah ceria yang tak biasa, dan saat itu aku juga tidak terlalu peduli juga dengan wajahnya yang kelewat ceria itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung mencegat Gaara saat dia mau masuk ke ruang klubnya dan langsung menyeretnya ke sudut lorong sekolah yang sudah agak sepi, karna hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Uhm, ano kak. Sebenernya a-aku, aku su-ka sama..."

"Ya ampun Ino, gue kira lu siapa... nyeret-nyeret gue ke sini," belum selesai aku mengutarakan perasaanku, kata-kataku langsung di potong dan dikagetkan dengan kabar. "Ino, tau gak sih... Hari ini gue seneng banget. Akhirnya Matsuri terima pernyataan cinta gue. Setelah lama gue naksir dia, akhirnya kesampean juga gue jadian sama dia."

Bagaikan kesamber petir di siang bolong, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kabar itu. "Eh, yang bener Kak? Se-selamat ya, Kak," responku datar, saking shocknya.

"Iya, makasih ya," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Btw, karna lu yang pertama tau kabar bahagia ini, besok lu gue traktir makan sepuas-puasnya di kantin. Bagaimana, oke."

"Ah, ya."

"Oh iya, tadi lu mau ngomong apa? Lu suka sama siapa? Kok nggak cerita-cerita sih? Eh, lu bawa hadiah segala, jangan-jangan lu mau nembak cowok ya?" tiba-tiba saja Gaara membombardirku dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang membuatku mati kutu dan bingung harus jawab apa.

"Eh, mm... nggak. Ano, ini buat... buat..."

Dan saat itu lah aku melihat Pak Iruka yang sedang memakai seragam olahraga. Tadinya aku mengira kalau Pak Iruka murid pindahan, karna aku belum pernah melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu, berlajan hendak melewati kami. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memberikan hadiah yang tadinya mau aku kasih ke Gaara jadi aku berikan ke Pak Iruka.

"Ini buat... buat dia. Buat kamu. Buat..." sesaat aku berusaha mengingat siapa orang yang tiba-tiba saja tangannya aku tarik untuk menerima kado yang ada di tanganku. "Buat Iru.. Pak Iruka?"

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat sadar siapa yang sudah aku kasih hadiah. Nyari mati aku nembak guru di sekolah. Tapi semua itu bukan salahku juga, habis saat itu Pak Iruka ganteng dan beda banget deh, nggak kaya guru-guru pada umumnya kalau pakai seragam olahraga kaya gitu.

"Hah? Ino, lu suka sama Pak Iruka?" tanya Gaara yang menyadarkanku.

"Eh?" Pak Iruka terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara yang bilang kalau aku suka Pak Iruka.

Karna terlalu malu dan bingung mau jawab apa, aku langsung buru-buru ngacir dari sana, setelah sebelumnya memberi salam pada Pak Iruka.

Dan sejak saat itu aku jadi bahan pembicaraan para siswa, bahkan guru-guru pun ikut mengosipkan aku yang nembak Pak Iruka. Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, hari itu aku emang nekat banget, nggak kenal maen sodor aja. Tapi sejak saat itu jugalah banyak orang yang mulai melirik ke tampanan Pak Iruka termasuk para guru-guru muda yang belum menikah yang ikutan ke pincut ke tampanannya. Entah kenapa dulu aku tidak menyadari ketampanannya itu, pikirku saat itu.

.

.

Pernah suatu kali, aku memimpikan Pak Iruka sedang mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam yang terlihat sangat pas dan cocok sekali di tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi itu. Dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah sangat terpukau saat itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Pak Iruka tersenyum. Aku mengira Pak Iruka tersenyum ke orang yang ada di belakangku, tapi di belakangku tidak ada orang. Kulihat Pak Iruka kembali tersenyum sambil mengulurkannya padaku, seolah menyuruhku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia mendapat sambutan seperti itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja, Gaara datang menghampiriku dengan wajah kesal dan langsung menarik telingaku dengan kencangnya. "Adu, duhh..." ringisku sambil memegangi kupingku yang di tarik.

"Ino dari tadi kamu ngelamun saja, di sini tuh tempat belajar bukan tempat ngelamun," bentak Bu Konan penuh kekesalan, karna dari tadi aku masih ngelamunin Pak Iruka. "Dari pada kamu ngelamun di sini, mending kamu ke ruaangan saya, ambilkan buku tugas yang ada di meja saya. Cepat, jangan pakai lama."

"Ba-baik bu," aku segera ke ruang guru untuk mengambil buku yang di pinta bu Konan.

Setelah memastikan kalau semua buku yang aku bawa benar. Aku segera keluar dari ruang guru. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Yamanaka Ino, ya?"

Aku menengok segera berbalik, untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ketika aku tahu siapa pelakunya, aku langsung membulatkan mataku. Asataga, ternyata yang memanggilku Pak Iruka?

"I-iya pak?"

"Akhirnya ketemu kamu lagi," katanya. "Sebenernya saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat hadiah syal yang kamu berikan waktu itu, tapi sayangnya saya belum sempet ketemu sama kamu lagi."

"Ah, iya Pak. Sama-sama. Bapak suka syalnya?"

"Iya, saya suka. Kebetulan sebentar lagi masuk musim dingin, jadi saya pasti akan sering memakainya. Terimakasih ya buat syalnya."

"Iya, Pak. Terimakasih juga, karna mau menerima hadiah saya," kataku senang. "Saya permisi dulu Pak, saya harus segera kembali ke kelas, Bu Konan sedang menunggu saya."

"Ah iya, silahkan."

Astaga... mimpi apa gue semalem bisa ngobrol sama sang pujaan hati, walau sebentar tapi itu sangat berarti. Tuhan, kalau memang ini jalanmu untuk aku menemukan sang belahan jiwa, aku rela di jadikan bahan gosipan satu sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Ahh... akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama dengan char utama Ino. Jadi silahkan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan kalian di kotak review ya...**

 **Terima kasih ^^**


End file.
